Eevee
Eevee (''イーブイ Ībui'' literalmente Eievui en japonés) es un Pokémon introducido en la primera generación de la [[Pokémon (universo)|franquicia Pokémon]]. Aparece en ''Super Smash Bros. para 3DS y Wii U'' como uno de los Pokémon que puede salir de las Poké Balls. Perfil Eevee es un Pokémon de tipo normal. Es el n° 133 según la PokéDex nacional, el n° 180 según la PokéDex de Johto y en la Costa de Kalos es el n° 077; en Pokémon Platino es el n° 163 y en Pokémon Negro 2 y Blanco 2 es el n° 091. Eevee se caracteriza por ser el Pokémon con más opciones evolutivas, siendo ochoActualmente son Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon y Sylveon., gracias a su inestabilidad genética. Al evolucionar cambia de personalidad drásticamente, ya que si evoluciona en Jolteon al haberlo expuesto a una Piedra trueno, por ejemplo, se hace más egocéntrico, seguro y optimista, además de ser un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico en vez de tipo normal y recibir nuevas habilidades como erizar sus pelos como púas filosas; o si evoluciona a Glaceon al exponerlo a una roca hielo (y subir un nivel) gana una personalidad elegante y amable, además de que pasa a ser de tipo hielo. Eevee es, generalmente, una mascota. Es cariñoso, fiel, juguetón y amable. Es el preferido de los niños pequeños por su dulzura. También es excelente para los Concursos Pokémon, por ser lindo y fino. Los Eevee viven usualmente en ciudades y pueblos. Son difíciles de encontrar en estado salvaje, especialmente porque pueden evolucionar para sobrevivir en ambientes variados. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En este juego Eevee solo aparece como un trofeo. Descripción en el trofeo Español right|90px :Eevee :Eevee es el Pokémon más adaptable jamás descubierto, capaz de adecuarse a cualquier medio y entorno. Hasta ahora, se han descubierto y catalogado cinco evoluciones diferentes para este Pokémon único: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon y Umbreon. Cada evolución cuenta con sus propias ventajas. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Eevee :As adaptable a Pokémon as any yet discovered, Eevee's evolutionary progress changes to meet the conditions of its environment. So far, five evolutionary forms have been discovered and then catalogued for this unique Pokémon: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon. All evolutions have special benefits. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (9/98) En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Eevee fue confirmado para aparecer a través del Nintendo Direct realizada el 8 de abril del 2014. Cuando sale de su Poké Ball usa Derribo, atacando al enemigo que tenga más cerca. Si ningún oponente se encuentra a su lado cuando es invocado, simplemente se quedará en su sitio sin moverse hasta desaparecer o pasar a tener un rival lo suficientemente cerca. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px Español europeo :Eevee :Un encantador Pokémon de tipo Normal, muy apreciado entre los Entrenadores por las formas muy diferentes en que puede evolucionar. Al emplearlo, realizará un Derribo contra el primer oponente que vea... pero sin demasiada fuerza. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? No será superefectivo, pero si más adorable que otros Pokémon. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (10/1999) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Inglés Versión americana :Eevee :This Normal-type Pokémon is as adaptable to evolution as they come, with eight evolutions discovered thus far. If you pair that potential with its adorable features, it's no wonder Eevee is so popular! In Smash Bros., Eevee will attack a nearby opponent with Take Down. Sadly, this attack isn't incredibly powerful. :*''GB: Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue'' (09/1998) :*''Nintendo 3DS: Pokémon X and Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Versión europea :Eevee :This adorable Normal-type Pokémon's ability to evolve in so many different ways makes it a popular choice with trainers. When brought out in battle, Eevee uses Take Down on the first opponent it sees, but...it's not very effective. Never mind. Eevee may not be the toughest Pokémon, but it'll always be one of the cutest. :*''GB: Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue'' (09/1998) :*''Nintendo 3DS: Pokémon X and Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Galería Eevee en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Eevee en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Eevee atacando SSB4 (Wii U).png|Eevee atacando a Lucario. Enlaces externos Notas Véase también